My Lyoko Pony
by sethman610gmail.com
Summary: What if William succeded in droping Aelita into the digital sea in the season 4 premiere? What if the digital sea is a portal to another world? what if xana had plans for this world, and it's little ponys? Takes place at the start of season 4 of code lyoko and after the first equestria girls. please review
1. Chapter 1

alright, so i kind of feel bad for those who are waiting for the next chapter of my rwby and kingdom hearts crossover, SKRL, and doing this was actualy on my mind for a while, so i thought "why not?"

for those who most likely know, before i created my fanfiction account here, i first created, a few years ago actualy, a deviant art account. and when i was struck with the erdge to write crossovers earlier this summer, the first crossover that i started working was "My Lyoko Pony". from what i can tell, it has a preety good reputation for what it is on the site. it is not popular, by any means, but i am happy there are people who favorite and even comment on some parts of the story. and for quite a while i've been wanting to edit some parts and post the story here. but when i got into rwby, thanks to death battle, i wanted to write a crossover with kingdom hearts to finaly get the hang of what i need to do to write and post on this website and really wanted to work on it, so i never got to posting "My Lyoko Pony" on here. well to that i say NO MORE!

while i am working on skrl, i will edit the story with the doc mannager here and try to post a chapter once a day. nowi currently have 11 chapters on deviantart so it won't last to long, but it will be a great excuss to finally post this thing on here. and when i finnish the first part of SKRL, mabye i'll focus more on finnishing the story of My Lyoko Pony, both on here and deviantart, and who knows what is beyond from there

If you want to see what i have so far before editing it on here, be my guest. the chapters are not as good as have i wrote for skrl, yeah i was not as good of a writter before SKRL, but i am still proud of how they turrned out, and am excited to both edit it, and see how you all like it


	2. Phase 1 complete

Jeremy: Yumi, you have to stop William from jumping into the Digital Sea!

Yumi: I know Jeremy, i'm on it!

She said as she boosted the Overwing she was on to the manta that William was driving. Aelita started to gain contieousness and saw that Yumi was catching up to the manta. William also saw this. He summoned his sword and shot a sonic blade. Yumi was able to dodge but fell of the Overwing and was about to fall into the Digital Sea.

Jeremy: YUMI NO!

Aelita: Yumi!

Just before she was about to be devertualized into the Digital Sea, Odd came on the hover board and shot some laser arrows into Yumi's stomache, devertualizing her into the factory. Jeremy sighed in releaf that Yumi wasn't devertualized into the Digital Sea. While Yumi and Ulrich used the elivator to go back up to the factory, Odd was racing William to get back Aelita.

Odd: BONZAI!

Odd shot some laser arrows at the manta but missed the manta's weekspot. William threw Aelita into the air and was ready for her to be devertualized into the Digital Sea, but Odd grabbed Aelita before she reached the Digital Sea. Odd boosted his Hoverboard away from William who was now chasing Odd and Aelita.

Odd: i 'd hate to cut in William, but Aelita has always prefered the company of a real gental man. LASER ARROW!

Odd shot some laser arrows this time hitting the manta this time defeating it and William. Or so you would think...

Odd: Sorry, but I hate getting-

Before he could finish, Odd was shot and devertualized back to the factory. leaving Aelita all alone with the manta that shot Odd and grabed William who was levitating waiting for the manta

Ulrich: Aelita is now all alone!

Jeremy: Aelita!

Aelita: Odd! (Angry) ENERGY FIELD!

Aelita than shot an energy field at the manta, but that only made things worse for her as William jumped onto the hoverboard right before the manta exploaded. When Odd got back to the computer floor, he saw what was happening.

Aelita: Energy-

Before she could finish, William grabbed both of Aelita's hands and pushed her to the edge of the hoverboard. than William shot a dark smoke that had him be able to levatate Aelita off the hoverboard. Aelita struggled all that she could, but it was no use. She just couldn't escape the power Xana had over William

Odd: This can't be!

Jermy: AELITA!

William: Phase 1... Complete

Without a second thought, William dropped Aelita into the Digital Sea. when she was, a huge beam of light shot where Aelita was dropped along with a big boom noise. William than used his super smoke ability and rocketed back to Sector 5. there was now a long scilence in the factory

* * *

(about 30 miunets)

Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, and especially Jeremy started to cry. The girl, who at first was just a unique program turned out to be a girl with a tragic past and there best friend, was now gone. Ulrich decided to break the scilence by saying...

Ulrich: so that's it than. Xana has now won.

Yumi: Wait. I just remembered something! remember about a year ago when I fell into the digital sea? Why not use the same code to find Aelita and bring her back?

Jeremy also started to remember as well.

Jeremy: I don't know if that will work, but it's worth a shot. (thought) Anything to get Aelita back.

Jeremy searched for any trace of Aelita in the Digital Sea, but there was nothing. No codes, no file, no body.

Jeremy: NO!

Ulrich: What's the problem jeremy?

Jeremy: I can't find anything that has Aelita's codes!

Odd: Well what does that mean?

Jeremy: It means Xana has won. Shutting the super computer down won't help. It's over


	3. Welcom to Ponyvile

Everypony in Ponyvile is getting ready the "Princess Festivle". A 3 day festivle for the 3 princesses of Equestria, and this year they shall celebrate with equestria's new princess, Twilight. Because of this Twilight is not alowed to plan the celebration, so she had Pinkie Pie plan it while Rainbow Dash tought Twilight to controll her new wings. Pinkie Pie had Rarity make dresses for the whole town and Applejack and her family make apple pies for snacks. So AJ's family started working. Applebloom wasn't getting that many apples down though

Applebloom: I just don't get why your getting down more apples than me Applejack

Applejack: Ah, don't beat yerself up Applebloom

As Applejack bucked down the last few apples on one of Applebloom's trees, a light shot out into the sky on Applejack's side of the everfree forest, encasing the sky in a light blue dome of aura. There wern't even anymore clouds that the weather ponies put out earlier. This dome was so big, it even covered all of equestria. Many saw the sky turn blue. After a miunete, it was gone. The dome disapered and the coluds returned to normal so everypony who saw this just countinued with preparing for the festivle. Both Applejack and Applebloom however were entrieged by the light that was now gone, so the checked it out

Applejack: Hey Big Mac! Could you get some apples down while me and applebloom check where that light came from?

Big Mac: Yyep.

And with that, despite Applejack being a little bit scared, the two sisters headed out into the everfree forest

* * *

 _Aelita was having a nightmere, and a very bad one at that. She was dreaming of seeing her friends being in the worst possible situations. She first saw Odd running for his life, turning into stone. Than she saw Ulrich hanging onto a cliff right behind Aelita. She ran overand tried to help, but by the time she got to him, Ulrich fell. Than she saw Yumi trying to crawl twords Aelita for help, but was dragged by plant vines. Last she saw Jeremy getting electricuted into nothingness. Than behind her William jumped down, grabbed his sword and held Aelita still with his smoke attack. Just before William was about to be slice Aelita in half, she woke up screaming and frightened_

When Aelita a little more awake, she asked herself...

Aelita: Where am I? The last thing I remember is William sending me into the vertual sea and, I guess, send me here but, where is here?

Aelita tried to get on her 2 feet and find out where she was, but lost her balance and tripped herself infront of a river she was in front of. When she saw her reflection she saw that she wasn't herself. She was shocked by how she looked

Aelita: WHAT THE?!

Aelita was very scared at how she looked. Not only did she look like a pony, but she also had both the wings of a pegasus and the horn of a unicorn. But Aelita still looked like regular aelita, kind of. She still had her hair but a tail the same color, her skin was the same color of light pink as the fluffy parts of her shirt, and had an image on both sides of her next to her tail that looked like the core of Lyoko. But Aelita asked herself how she ended up like this. Before any more questions could be asked, Aelita heared a voice that sounded like a cowgirl.

Applejack: Hello? Is anyone in here?

Aelita: Yes, I'm here.

When she saw the bush rustle, she assumed it was this cowgirl. She was half right. The girl was not a girl. Aelita was a bit startled to see that this cowgirl was actually a cowpony and had a younger pony.

Applejack: you alright?

Aelita: Y-yeah i'm ok.

Aelita thought to herself and tried to figure out what was going on. All she could think though was how in the name of Lyoko she ended up in, what seemed like a completely different world. She did know one thing though: she had to get back to her world, get back to her friends, and get back to Jeremy.

Aelita: (thought) Mabye theres a scientist here that could help me out. (talk) My name is Aelita

Applejack: Pleasure to meet ya. My name is Applejack. And this is my little sister Applebloom.

applebloom: Why are you out here in the everfree forest?

After hearing this aelita did some pacing, getting use to walking on 4 legs and started to think

Aelita: (thought) I can't tell them that i'm from another world, they would think i'm crazy. Even if the didn't they would probably flip out. I'm just going to half to pretend to bled in. (talk) Well you see I- what are you doing?

When she turned around, both Applejack and Applebloom were bowing down to Aelita.

Applejack: Well you are an alicorn, it would be as disrespectful as dancer with 2 right hooves not to bow.

Aelita: I'd don't ge- nevermind. Where am I?

Applejack: Why your in ponyvile. Were preparing for the Princess Festivle. I asume you'll be going to the festivle, "Princess Aelita".

Aelita: What, no i'm not- (thought) Wait, alicorns must be treated like royalty. Just roll with it Aelita.(talk) I mean yes, I am a princess, but you don't half to bow to me. A simple hand- I mean... HOVE shake would be better.

Applejack and Applebloom got up and were a bit cofused why she didn't like them bowing to her. Than again Twilight didn't like her friends treating her like a princess. Mabye she is simaler to Twilight in that department, and both of them shook there hoves. It looked like to both of them that Aelita had never shooked hoves before as she struggled a little bit.

Aelita: Listen, is there a scientist here by any chance?

Applebloom: Well theres Twilight Sparckle.

Applejack: From the looks and sounds of it, you two might have quite a bit in common.

Aelita: Thanks Applejack, Applebloom.

Aelita tried to run over to find this Twilight but quickly stopped because he leg was a little bit cramped. She thought it was a side effect from the digital sea.

Applejack: You don't look to good suger cube. Here, why don't I give you a little something to eat and than you can go find Twilight.

Aelita: actualy that does sound nice.

So the 3 ponies left the everfree forest, with Applejack and Applebloom helping out Aelita. Once they were gone a symbol formed in the water. The symbol of xana


End file.
